Médecine douce
by Archea
Summary: Harry et Severus chez le bon docteur Freud. Spoilers tomes 6 et 7. Slash HP/SS.


**Disclaimer **: Je ne possède ni Harry ni Severus. Ni Siegmund Freud, paix à son âme.

**Spoilers **: pour les tomes 6 et 7.

**Le mot de l'auteure **: Dédié à Sioban Parker. Au passage, allez lire sa fic « Cloîtré », un Snarry de haute volée où Poudlard devient un monastère bénédictin du Moyen Age !

**Médecine douce**

par Archea

« Il est bien temps que la sorcière s'en mêle. »

Freud, évoquant la psychanalyse en 1915.

_Lieber Herr Professor_ Dumbledore !

En réponse à votre honorée du 15 janvier, je confirme avoir reçu l'aval de votre Ministère pour la convention thérapeutique passée entre l'Institut Ste-Mangouste, l'Ecole de Poudlard et l'Ecole de Vienne dont je suis l'actuel directeur. L'article 72a, qui nous intéresse au premier chef, n'a soulevé aucune difficulté. Il stipule qu'en échange de la formation analytique dispensée à Ste-Mangouste par mes disciples, je pourrai recevoir tous les Sorciers et Sorcières que vous jugerez bon de m'envoyer à titre expérimental.

Je n'ai pas cru bon d'informer M. Scrimgeour que nous n'avions pas attendu sa bénédiction pour commencer. Les premiers résultats, après tout, justifient pleinement notre initiative. Votre formule de la « cure-tandem », qui m'avait un peu déconcerté au départ, s'avère excellente ! Venant consulter à deux, vos Sorciers sont moins apeurés, plus enclins à se livrer au gré d'un dialogue constructif : il leur arrive même de faire des choix de vie parallèles au terme du traitement. Sans trahir le secret professionnel, disons simplement que la décision de Mlle Granger de suspendre son Master d'Arithmancie pour ouvrir une librairie-cafétéria ésotérique avec Mlle Trelawney n'a rien pour me surprendre. J'irais jusqu'à leur prédire un franc succès commercial. Et je vous annonce que MM. Crabbe et Goyle entrent tous deux dans les ordres le mois prochain. Que voulez-vous ! Ils ne font que réagir, de façon certes un peu littérale, au reproche que leur fait leur Surmoi de n'avoir pas intégré l'Ordre à temps. Je ne doute pas qu'ils deviennent tous deux d'excellents diacres : ils ont un talent naturel pour jouer les acolytes.

Quant à M. Black, je compte sur vous pour le raisonner. Expliquez-lui qu'il ne s'agit pas de « jouer les p... d'exhibitionnistes devant un autre vieux pervers de votre genre » : l'analyste écoute ses patients avec une neutralité bienveillante, quelle que soit la nature des confidences. Passe encore qu'il soit indispensable pour son compagnon de glapir à pleins poumons les nuits de pleine lune. Mais si, comme l'affirment leurs voisins de quartier, il glapit toutes les autres nuits, le dimanche et pendant l'heure de la sieste, alors il est grand temps qu'il vienne me voir. Avec M. Black.

Venons-en à mes nouveaux analysants. Vous m'avez gâté, cher confrère : ces deux dossiers me mettent déjà l'eau à la bouche ! Ils comportent un certain nombre de lacunes, notamment sur la petite enfance du professeur Rogue, qu'il nous faudra combler au cours des séances mais je suis convaincu que nous ferons du bon travail. J'ai noté l'ensemble de vos mises en garde et je vous promets de rester vigilant au fil de nos séances. Vous-même, songez à leur rappeler la procédure de rigueur. Je leur ai réservé le créneau du samedi matin qui devrait convenir tant au Professeur qu'à M. Potter, puisque l'équipe nationale de Quidditch lui donne quartier libre les week-ends où il n'y a pas match. Ils devront transplaner dans la petite cour arrière de mon immeuble, de préférence côté poubelles, et prendre l'entrée des fournisseurs. Et comme tous les autres patients, ils sont priés de confier leurs baguettes à ma secrétaire, Fraülein Gertrud, qui les leur restituera à la fin de chaque séance.

Je reste entièrement à votre disposition et signe, cher Professeur Dumbledore, votre dévoué

Siegmund Freud

PS Vous trouverez ci-jointe la recette de l'apfelstrudel que Martha a recopiée pour vous.

PPS Je tiens à vous rassurer au sujet de votre dernier rêve. Comme je l'ai démontré magistralement dans un de mes premiers traités, il arrive que le rêve mette en scène une représentation inversée de nos sentiments. Si, à la suite d'un long, _très_ long conseil de classe, vous convoquez de nouveau en songe tout le corps enseignant de Poudlard pour l'anéantir d'un Avada collectif, c'est que vous lui portez en réalité une affection forte et sincère. Mais si. Un tantinet agacée, mais sincère.

HP-SS-HP-SS

(Les entrées suivantes sont empruntées au registre professionnel du docteur Freud.)

Séance numéro 1.

Première séance légèrement perturbée par le retard du professeur Rogue, arrivé dix bonnes minutes après M. Potter alors que je récitais mon petit prologue de rigueur (soulager le stress post-traumatique des lendemains de guerre, encourager le dialogue des savoirs entre moldus et sorciers, blablabla). Apparemment, il a trouvé le moyen de transplaner _sur_ ma poubelle et le concierge l'a obligé à tout ranger avant de le laisser accéder à l'immeuble. Je coupe court à ses récriminations sur mon absence de cheminée (les Freud se chauffent au poêle de faïence depuis six générations et je ne vais pas déroger aux traditions familiales pour améliorer un réseau de transports!) en lui présentant son co-analysant. Les résultats ne se font pas attendre.

Le Professeur porte à ma connaissance les faits suivant : a) M. Potter est un gamin narcissique en proie à un complexe de supériorité transgénérationnel, b) lui-même a gâché sept ans de sa vie à le protéger de l'Axe du Mal tout en subissant son ineptie quotidienne et c) il est hors de question qu'il se livre à une talking-cure en sa présence.

Le jeune Potter, jusqu'ici d'une irréprochable courtoisie, se met à feuler comme un lionceau outragé. A l'en croire, le Professeur est un sadique-anal qui fait un usage pervers de l'autorité pédagogique et que ses années d'espionnage ont rendu schizophrène au dernier degré. M. Potter ajoute qu'il signera avec l'équipe de Quidditch talibane avant de dévoiler un iota de son Inconscient devant cet individu.

Esquissant un sourire désabusé, le professeur Rogue laisse entendre que sa personnalité est sans doute trop subtile pour apparaître pleinement à un freluquet dont le seul but dans la vie est de se plier aux caprices aériens d'une petite balle jaune.

M. Potter réplique que cette perfidie ne l'étonne pas, venant d'un homme qui a passé les quinze dernières années à ramper alternativement devant un vieillard et un mort-vivant.

Jugeant que nous avons suffisamment de matériau pour une première séance, je les congédie tous deux.

Mémo : rappeler à Martha que nous sommes à court d'Efferalgan.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 2.

Décidé à éviter la scène de la dernière fois, je suggère à mes patients de se soumettre alternativement à mon petit test d'association verbale. Celui-ci consiste à proposer au patient un mot auquel il réagit aussitôt par un autre, le premier qui lui vienne à l'esprit. J'obtiens ainsi des réponses fort réjouissantes qu'il m'arrive de replacer dans les dîners en ville où je suis invité, ce qui me vaut une réputation de charmant convive. Au cours de mes séances précédentes, j'ai ainsi pu constater que le vocable « chat », si banal en soi, suscitait toute une palette de réparties, de « frrrrrr !» (Mme McGonagall) à « polynectar » (Mlle Granger) en passant par « bobonne » (M. Rusard).

Là encore, je ne suis pas déçu. Certes, quelques réponses étaient courues d'avance. Je me doutais que « noir » aurait pour contrepartie « placard » chez le jeune Potter et « qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma robe ? » chez le Professeur. Comme j'étais certain — et ça n'a pas raté — qu'à l'énoncé de « Dumbledore » ils s'exclameraient à l'unisson « Grand-père ! ». Là où ils m'ont pris de court, c'est quand je les ai confrontés à leurs noms réciproques. Je n'aurais pas imaginé que le professeur réagirait par « caleçon » à « Potter », ni que Harry marmonnerait « gras-double » en entendant « Rogue ». Il faudra les faire extrapoler un peu pendant les prochaines séances.

D'autant plus que celle-ci s'est achevée sur un curieux quiproquo. Mes deux patients avaient l'air si exténués vers la fin de l'exercice que j'ai cru devoir leur offrir une tasse de thé pour les revigorer. Détournant légèrement la tête, j'ai hélé d'une voix forte ma bonne espagnole, Dolorès. Lorsque je me suis retourné, Harry Potter soufflait sur sa main droite en grimaçant tandis que le Professeur, toute dignité oubliée, se roulait convulsivement sur mon tapis persan. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas compris que l'exercice était terminé.

Nous sommes tous des névrosés, mais certains un peu plus que d'autres.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 3.

Le dialogue constructif peinant à se forger, nous convenons que chaque patient pourra s'approprier une séance pour se livrer à son gré, sans crainte d'être interrompu par son co-analysant. Faisant valoir son droit d'aînesse, le professeur Rogue prend aussitôt la parole en otage pendant quarante-cinq minutes (j'ai dû prier M. Malefoy et Mlle Weasley de repasser à onze heures, au détriment de ma petite collation.)

Monologue au reste édifiant. Voilà un homme dont la seule, l'unique obsession est d'occuper la place du Maître. Résultat : à peine a-t-il perdu son géniteur moldu qu'il fait allégeance à une espèce de père castrateur qui lui flétrit l'avant-bras. Décidé à s'émanciper, il se met sous la coupe d'un patriarche barbu. Et pour assouvir ses fantasmes de toute-puissance, il se promène en robe et touille des fonds de chaudron devant les mioches. Comme n'importe quelle ménagère de moins de cinquante ans.

Rien d'étonnant dès lors à ce qu'il fasse tous les soirs le même rêve : il monte au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, darde sa baguette sur Dumbledore et le tue d'un grand éclair vert tandis qu'un serpent ricane dans le ciel. J'ai rarement vu autant de symboles phalliques entassés dans un rêve. M'est avis qu'il a l'Inconscient joliment chargé, ce grand puritain qui boutonne sa soutane jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam.

Avec tout ça, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé de sa maman. Il faudra lui lancer quelques perches discrètes.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 4.

Non sans mal — il est d'une pudeur attendrissante — le petit Potter prend la parole à son tour. Son histoire fait écho à celle du Professeur, à cela près que Harry n'a pas eu le temps de vouloir tuer le père : un autre s'en est chargé pour lui. Il en a gardé un profond complexe d'impuissance, aggravé par le fait qu'on l'a cloîtré onze ans dans un placard (substitut par excellence du ventre maternel) comme pour l'empêcher d'accéder symboliquement à la virilité. Depuis, il surcompense en enfourchant un manche à balai pour gagner son pain quotidien. Car enfin, à un âge où la majorité de ses congénères ne rêvent que de s'envoyer en l'air, Harry, lui, veut monter au plus haut des cieux. C'est là de toute évidence un compromis sublimatoire entre sa libido juvénile et sa terreur à l'idée de reproduire le drame familial (chacun sait qu'aux yeux du très jeune enfant, le coït apparaît comme le meurtre de la mère par un père agressif). Il se borne donc à vanter les mérites du Cumulonimbus 2000 malgré les soupirs appuyés de son co-analysant.

Le plus intéressant est que, contrairement à Rogue qui a dû œuvrer clandestinement la moitié de sa vie alors qu'il rêvait d'une reconnaissance publique, Harry est une figure officielle qui s'accroche des dix doigts à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il voudrait rester l'enfant qui passe inaperçu tout en assumant les prérogatives du père absent. Pauvre petiot, il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.

Vrai, il y aurait une thèse entière à écrire sur les effets désastreux de la Figure Paternelle dans l'Angleterre sorcière. Si le jeune Jedusor était venu me consulter il y a trente ans, nous n'en serions pas là.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 5.

Nous progressons ! J'ai tout lieu de croire que l'étape du transfert, indispensable à une cure digne de ce nom, est pour bientôt. Mes deux patients vont se servir de ma personne pour extérioriser leurs pulsions inconscientes à l'endroit de la Figure Paternelle. En d'autres termes, ils vont me prendre pour Dumbledore : l'un va me sauter au cou, l'autre à la gorge. Tenons-nous prêt.

Mémo : rappeler au Professeur qu'il doit impérativement laisser son bâton magique entre les mains de Fraülein Gertrud.

Mémo 2 : veiller à ce que Fraülein Gertrud ne lise jamais la phrase précédente.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 6.

Hélas, une séance peu concluante. Severus Rogue reprend le crachoir pour ne plus le lâcher : nous écopons de SIX récits de rêve d'affilée. Baguettes, serpents, éclairs verts. Eclairs verts, serpents, baguettes. C'est d'un fastidieux...

Le jeune Harry fait montre d'une louable patience. Quand le sommeil me guette, j'épie du coin de l'œil sa silhouette affalée sur mon divan comme un gracieux chaton. J'observe ses beaux yeux dont le vert semble hésiter entre le jade et la feuille de gingko, son succulent petit cou bronz

Voyons, Siggi, voyons. _Ordnung. Disziplin_. Le contre-transfert est prié d'attendre patiemment que le transfert se soit manifesté.

Mémo : acheter un cadenas pour ce registre.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 7.

Aujourd'hui, je demande à mes deux patients d'évoquer leur vécu sentimental. Le Professeur, comme je l'espérais, se referme aussitôt comme une huître. Après s'être fait un peu prier, (« Harry » raturé) Potter confesse un léger engouement, au cours de sa cinquième année, pour une de ses camarades de promotion. Quand je lui demande de préciser ce qui l'attirait chez cette jeune demoiselle, il répond en rougissant : « ses longs cheveux noirs lustrés ».

Mémo : vérifier si Lily Evans avait les cheveux noirs.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 8.

Le professeur Rogue revient à la charge avec un nouveau rêve. A mon grand soulagement, il n'y est plus question de baguette et d'éclair. Toujours les serpents, mais avec une variante. Le Professeur quitte son donjon par une douce matinée de printemps, une couronne de lauriers sur la tête, et se dirige d'un pas dansant vers une petite cabane dressée sous un large saule. A peine y a-t-il pénétré qu'un cobra vert vient s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour le mordre doucement dans le cou. Le patient se réveille ruisselant de sueur, avec une intéressante réaction physiologique. Mais quand je lui demande à quoi ces images lui font penser, il reste coi.

Pour ma part, je soupçonne « cobra » d'être un anagramme de « draco ». Le Professeur nourrirait-il des désirs contre-nature envers un ancien étudiant ?

Discuté mon hypothèse avec Jung devant une chope de bière. Il me signale que l'appellation populaire du cobra est « serpent à lunettes ». Il y aurait sans doute là une piste à suivre, mais laquelle ?

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 9.

Demandé à Albus Dumbledore de me prêter son célèbre Miroir d'Erised pour y voir un peu plus clair dans le Ça de mes deux patients. Il s'est fait tirer l'oreille mais j'ai insisté et il a fini par céder pour les besoins de la science.

Résultat sans surprise pour Potter : il voit des Potter.

Résultat plus inattendu pour Rogue, qui se retourne brusquement pour fusiller son co-analysant du regard (« si vous avez trafiqué cet objet de malheur, Potter, vous irez tester les vertus thérapeutiques d'Azkaban »). Hélas, il refuse obstinément de me dire ce qu'il a vu et lorsque j'ai posé la question à Potter (Dumbledore m'a fait jurer sur l'honneur de ne jamais consulter le miroir en personne), ce dernier n'a su que répondre. Apparemment, le miroir ne confie ses secrets qu'à celui qui l'interroge.

Cette petite frustration ne m'a pas empêché de mettre la dernière touche à mon analyse du cas Rogue. Je vais l'intituler « L'Homme aux Serpents : Etude d'une Névrose Psychosomagique » et l'inclure dans la prochaine réédition des _Cinq_ _Psychanalyses_ (à rebaptiser _Six Psychanalyses_). Avec un peu de chance, la curiosité du grand public sera piquée, les ventes tripleront et je pourrai enfin emmener ma petite famille aux sports d'hiver comme je le leur promets depuis vingt-cinq ans.

(Note : suite aux pressions conjuguées de Severus Rogue et d'Albus Dumbledore, ce chapitre pionnier est hélas resté inédit.)

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 10.

Le stade du miroir n'ayant rien donné, nous reprenons l'analyse du dernier rêve soumis par le Professeur. Je l'invite à associer librement autour des éléments-clés : laurier, couronne, cabane, etc. Le laurier lui rappelle que sa maman (enfin !) l'appelait son petit empereur et que c'est elle qui a tenu à le prénommer Severus. Son papa voulait l'appeler Toby, prénom qu'il déteste parce que ça lui fait penser à un chien (il ne semble pas porter cet animal dans son cœur). La couronne lui rappelle aussi sa maman, dont le nom de jeune fille était Prince. C'est alors que Harry Potter s'écrie d'une voix perçante : « Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! ». Le Professeur se drape aussitôt dans un silence offensé, refusant d'en dire plus long devant « un petit hooligan qui n'a même pas la courtoisie de laisser son aîné associer librement ».

N'en déplaise à Dumbledore, je commence à me demander si la cure-tandem est vraiment une bonne idée.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 11.

Harry Potter arrive en serrant contre son cœur un manuel scolaire dépenaillé qui lui a servi pendant sa sixième année. Comme objet transitionnel j'ai vu mieux, mais il semble qu'il ait beaucoup investi affectivement dans ce livre qui lui a permis de réussir tous ses examens de Potions. Ayant identifié Rogue comme le propriétaire du-dit bouquin, il le lui remet solennellement en affirmant que ces séances l'ont fait beaucoup réfléchir, qu'il regrette les malentendus du passé, que le Professeur est un être d'exception, un véritable prince dans l'âme et que lui, Potter, retire tout ce qu'il a pu dire précédemment sur l'efficacité de sa pédagogie, de ses choix politiques et de son shampoing.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de nos séances, une ombre d'émotion passe sur le visage du professeur Rogue. D'une voix frémissante, il explique que ce livre appartenait à sa mère, que sa mère le battait, que son père battait sa mère, que son père le battait et que Potter a beau être une catastrophe ambulante doublée d'un cancre fini, il est heureux et fier d'avoir pu lui servir de mentor à l'occasion. Au moment où je lui demande de ralentir parce que la pointe de mon stylomine a cassé, nous sommes interrompus par le journaliste du _New Yorker_ venu m'interviewer avec un quart d'heure d'avance sur l'horaire convenu.

Mémo : dissuader Potter d'embrasser son co-analysant sur le front. Outre que ça n'accélérera pas la cure, ça fait désordre devant la presse. J'ai déjà assez d'embêtements avec les ligues de vertu autrichiennes.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 12.

A mon grand désarroi, Severus Rogue ne manifeste plus guère de pulsions hostiles. Je lui ai trouvé l'air distrait pendant une séance à laquelle il n'a contribué qu'une ou deux onomatopées indistinctes. Pire encore...

... il a cédé spontanément à Harry le côté gauche du divan (celui où les ressorts sont intacts).

... il n'a pas bronché quand j'ai suggéré que James Potter n'était peut-être pas un si mauvais bougre.

... et il a dit bonjour à Fraülein Gertrud.

Voilà qui m'inquiète passablement. Si Rogue devient gentil _avant_ l'étape du transfert, il sera éternellement bloqué à un stade infantile pré-génital. Ne pouvant exprimer ses tendances agressives à l'endroit de Dumbledore, il passera le restant de ses jours à faire cours en jupe et cultivera une névrose obsessionnelle envers tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Père.

Mémo : me laisser pousser un peu plus la barbe pour précipiter le transfert ?

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 13.

Rentré chez moi avec cinq minutes de retard, ayant fait un saut au bureau de poste. Tenais à envoyer un télégramme bien senti au _New Yorker_ : ce petit sot de journaliste m'appelle « Doctor Freddy » tout au long de son article !

Trouvé mes deux patients blottis silencieusement l'un contre l'autre sur le divan (côté gauche). Ils ont sursauté à mon entrée et se sont aussitôt séparés, mais il ne m'a pas échappé que Rogue laissait pendre mollement son bras le long du dossier, tout contre les épaules de Potter. Alors que je m'interrogeais sur ce geste protecteur, une grande clarté s'est faite dans mon esprit : le Professeur va adopter Harry ! Ma foi, c'est une solution comme une autre. S'il le prend sous son aile et lui donne beaucoup de petits frères et sœurs, Potter pourra lui déléguer une partie de son Surmoi au lieu de s'évertuer à sauver l'humanité et/ou remporter un Oscar au Quidditch. Et pour Severus, le meilleur moyen de tuer le père est encore de prendre sa place. CQFD.

Mémo : prendre soin d'arriver un bon quart d'heure en retard la semaine prochaine pour les laisser conclure leurs petits arrangements.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Séance numéro 14.

(Le registre du docteur Freud comporte un espace blanc sous cette entrée. Au bas de la page subsiste une phrase écrite d'une main si tremblante qu'il a fallu plusieurs graphologues pour en établir le sens.)

Mémo : demander à Martha de changer la housse du divan.

HP-SS-HP-SS

Cher docteur Freud,

Je tiens à vous adresser mes remerciements les plus chaleureux pour l'attention que vous avez bien voulu porter à mes deux protégés. Je n'ignore pas qu'à vos yeux leur cure reste inachevée puisqu'elle a été interrompue par leur départ précipité pour Bora-Bora. Mais si vous les aviez vus comme moi au retour de leur lune de miel, vous auriez constaté tout le bénéfice de votre traitement. Notre petit Harry a enfin consenti à abandonner une carrière éreintante et risquée pour revenir sur terre et accepter sagement le poste d'instructeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal que je lui proposais depuis six mois. Quant à Severus, il est méconnaissable, au point que je songe à lui pour diriger la Maison des Poufsouffles lorsque Mme Chourave prendra sa retraite à la rentrée prochaine. Si je ne m'abuse, son tempérament maternel devrait s'exacerber au cours des neufs prochains mois : autant que les chers petits en profitent eux aussi !

Vous renouvelant mes félicitations émues, je reste, cher docteur Freud, votre affectionné

Albus Dumbledore

PS Le créneau du samedi matin se libérant, puis-je le proposer à MM. Black et Lupin ?

PPS Si l'occasion s'en présente, je n'hésiterai pas à informer MM. Potter-Rogue que la thérapie conjugale a fait d'étonnants progrès ces derniers temps.

FIN

Merci d'encourager l'artiste dans ses délires névropsychopervers en appuyant sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Vos reviews me font infiniment plus de bien qu'une cure, et c'est quand même moins cher.

Et pour celles que ça intéresserait, j'ai ouvert un livejournal sous le nom d'archea2 (« archea » était déjà pris...) et je vais utiliser ce support pour laisser des nouvelles de mes fics en cours. N'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou !


End file.
